1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to apparatus for cutting sod into strips of predetermined length and then forming the severed strips into individual rolls, and the invention pertains more particularly to a device and method for diverting the sod rolls to either the left or right so that the rolls are not in the way of the apparatus during the next run across the field of turf.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Where sod cutting apparatus moves back and forth across the field of turf, which is the customary and efficient way of cutting sod, the sod is automatically cut into strips of predetermined width and length, and then formed into individual rolls which remain behind the apparatus as it continues across the field. There is, quite obviously, no interference on that particular run, but on the next run in the reverse direction, the apparatus, being somewhat wider than the sod strips it cuts and hence somewhat wider than the length of the resulting rolls of sod, repeatedly hits one end of each of the previously deposited sod rolls. It is, of course, a costly nuisance to pick up the rolled sod prior to the next run. A bulldozer-like blade has been mounted on the front of the apparatus and simply bumps against each sod roll as it is encountered on the return trip. This bumping action results in an appreciable amount of jarring which can be annoying to the operator. Also, the weight of the bulldozer blade is a decided disadvantage inasmuch as it is concentrated at the front of the sod cutting apparatus where it adversely affects the operation of the equipment, particularly where soft soil conditions are encountered, for it causes the apparatus to sink into the ground, aggravated by the bumping and at times miring the apparatus to the extent that the sod cutting operation cannot be continued. Also, the bumping of the stationary sod rolls knocks loose some of the soil that should remain in order to maintain the sod in a fresh and usable condition for relatively long periods since it is never known just when the sod will be laid. Still further, the bumping of the rolled sod causes it to partially unroll, making the picking up operation more difficult.